You're not a shepherd, you're just a sheep
by Chi Rose Shirohana
Summary: Ichigo seeks answers from Aizen but surely he din't expect to hear the bitter truth from the devil's lips.


Im back! So I have 2 updates this oneshot and chapter 12 of is a little one shot I wrote when I was bored in sience class. It's a bit rushed but I hope at least someone likes this. I was on a BMTH rant and it surprisingly fits.

Fanfic: **You're not a shepherd, you're just a sheep**

Rating: M (Cursing)

Warnings: Ichigo and Soul Society bashing.

Parings: Hinted Aianna and Ichihime

Time set: Before the blood war arc

He din't know why he did this All he knew was that he needed answers. Ever since that battle he couldn't comprehend it. And those those thoughs kept eating him alive and it was becoming unbearable. Being lost in his musings he din't notice that he reached his destination.

"Aizen"

After he called his name the brunette just lifted his haze and then smirked.

"Its been a while, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Even if he was bound to that chair Ichigo was still deeply intimidated by this man. But he came into this hellhole to get answers and he wasn't leaving until he got them.

"I need you tell me something Aizen, Why did you do it?"

"Im afraid you'll need to be more specific Kurosaki."

"Why did you go to Hueco Mundo and created that mess 17 months ago?"

"Well I know for certain that if I don't tell you the whole story you won't be able to comprehend anything. So I shall enlighten you with knowledge but I must tell you this might take some time to explain"

"I have all day"

"Very well. I assume my old Captain Hirako Shinji told you that I worked for him."

"Yes. You were planning all this ever since you were a lieutenatnt."

"Wrong. I planned all of this ever since I was a child. When I was young my powers exceeded normal expectations So I was always above the masses . Even my own mother despised me for my genius and my father left me just for being born. My mother use to treat me as if I was the lowest and most demeaning of creatures. So I just erased her from my life. And I was adopted by Anna's family. Those were the only years of my life I had a slight amount of happiness. After becoming lieutenant I discovered the truth behind the Soul Society. They were just monsters hungry for unjustice. They lived like kings while the Rukon District was worst than Hell, pluses were saved but hollows were discarded and killed without any remorse but the drop that floods this cup prejudice is that I could coutd with the digits of my right hand the only Soul reapers who could be called protectors. I wanted to overthrow the Soul King not because of the power but because I wanted every single soul to get the happiness that was quickly taken away from me. That's why I did all of this."

Upon hearing this explanation Ichigo just stood in silence analizing the information he had been given.

"As much as I am trying to understand what you told me I still can't understand why you hurt so many people that you 'cared' about.

"Well, that has a reason too. I f I showed affection towards them its only logic that they would become attached to me and since I knew that there was the possibility of failure I din't want to bear anyone the burden of my existence. Especially Anna María"

"That still dosen't explain why have you taken an intrest in me."

Aizne sent Ichigo a glare that almost chilled his blood, He stared to think he might regret this

"Because you are just like me Ichigo. Overpowered, confused but most of all used."

"What do you mean?"

"Soul Society is composed by the best shinigami that exist and yet they always seem to be making you do everything. You're a human and after you die they will still use you as a slave as a puppet and as a weapon so they can cover their coward façade. Ichigo You're not a shepherd, you're just a sheep. And unless you do something about it, it that shall not change"

"I think I've heard enough, it was a mistake trying to get answers from you"

"I see. Then perhaps you should ask Orihime. As she got to know me better than you and I seemed to recall that even if she likes you, you've hurt her deeply . So tell me who's the villain now?"

Ichigo remained silent and left. After he was gone Aizen just smiled.

"You may think Im wrong but time shall decide who wil remain a shepherd and who will reamin a sheep."

* * *

Wow this came out perfectly. I know its not my best work but I really like it. I hope you do too. Please review and and see you next time


End file.
